


Breaking Your Titan

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breeding, Consensual Sex Turned Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Use of Safe Word, discomfort during sex, gentle aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Dante is feeling frisky and wants to show off his new shorts to Striker, who has just returned from a long tiring mission. The exo gives in to the awoken's desire and decides to take his frustration on by breeding his lover until he is senseless. But what happens when Dante has had too much and doesn't know how to get his lover to stop for a break?





	Breaking Your Titan

Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, Dante does a little twirl and perks up his ass in a way that gives the firm round muscles extra definition. The awoken is wearing nothing aside from a thin pair of red with white trim shorts that don’t even manage to cover the entire globe of his cheeks. With the fabric nearly suctioned to his rear and crotch, Dante is sure that he’ll be giving his lover a great view to return home to.

“Dante? You home?” Striker-4 pushes through the front door of his shared apartment, helmet in hand and armor still in place. From his tone, it’s clear he was exhausted and drained from his mission.

“In the bedroom!” Dante sounds almost giddy with excitement. The exo has been away a long while and Dante is near desperate to have him fuck him long and hard.

Shedding his armor as he walks, Striker approaches the bedroom. Nudging the door open with his foot, he spots the scantily clad awoken perched at the foot of the bed. Certainly the exo gets an eyeful of the bulge barely concealed within the tight red fabric.

“So… what do you want?” Striker hums as he sizes up his lover. Prior to finding his lover in such a state, he had planned to relax and relieve his tension by taking a long hot shower. Perhaps though a rough fuck would do the trick.

“See something you like?” Dante leaps from his spot and bounds over to the large exo, stroking his palm across his broad pectorals. A flirtatious smirk is firm on his face as his hands caress all along the firm plates protecting Striker’s body. “What do you say? Want to take this hot tight ass for a ride? Want to breed your little bitch?” Dante grabs ahold of both Striker’s hands and plants them firmly on his own ass, forcing the metal fingers to give it a squeeze.

Groaning, the exo takes the time to enjoy having Dante’s warm hot flesh in his hands, perhaps kneading it a tad too hard. Dante doesn’t complain. If Striker wants to use him to ease some tension so be it. Already the awoken can see Striker’s cock begin to emerge from the metal plates along his pelvis.

“Yeah, there is definitely something I like here,” growling the exo lifts his lover by his grip on his cheeks, making Dante hook his legs around Striker’s waist to keep from falling. “You think that you deserve to get bred? Where you good while I was gone?”

“Yes! Of course I was! I even dressed up.. Or dressed down just for you!” there is a cheeky smile on Dante’s face as he throws his arms around the exo’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss and suck along the thick cords that run down Striker’s neck. “Breed me like I’m your little bitch in heat!”

That’s all Striker needs to hear to throw the awoken roughly onto their large bed, causing him to bounce. With a glint of lust in his ruby red optics, the exo stalks up the length of the bed until he hovers over his currently submissive prey. Below the big mass of synthetic muscles and metal Dante is nearly shivering with excitement.

“Turn over, face down!” Striker is rough and commanding, pawing at Dante’s ass the moment he is turned over. Roughly he grips the waistband of the too short pair of shorts, pulling down only far enough that his asshole is exposed. “You want my cock in you? Want me to fill you up with my seed?”

Dante isn’t able to respond for the moment after asking, Striker places a hand at the back of his hand and forces his face into the pillow. With cock still trapped inside his shorts, the awoken tries to buck forward to create some friction with the fabric. He is desperate for anything. Thankfully Striker takes mercy on him, pouring a small amount of lube directly on his hole before shoving his cock all the way inside of him in one stroke.

It might be a bit shameful with how quick it happens, but within two strokes both titans moan low as they give a rather weak orgasm. Neither one of them have had much to sexually relieve them recently, so they are both a little pent up. 

“We aren’t even close to over,” Striker warns, not missing a beat as he cums inside the tight little hole. He keeps thrusting as if he isn’t even phased while Dante attempts to shift as he feels the front of his shorts become unpleasantly sticky with his own semen. “You’re going to stuffed full like a little cum slut.”

“Yes! Please fill me all the way up!”

Each pass of the firm head of Striker’s metal cock along Dante’s prostate has the smaller man seeing stars. It feels amazing. Those metal hands keep a firm grip on his hips that almost pinches a bit too hard, but Dante doesn’t care. When Striker lets up on his weight just enough, Dante leverages his hips up enough that he can rock himself back against Striker’s cock with each thrust. It works the rod further and further into him. 

Dante cums in his shorts again before too long, followed by Striker. By this point the red shorts are completely soaked in the front, as well as in the back from where small amount of excess cum has leaked from his hungry hole. The awoken is desperate for his cock to be freed.

“Striker… please? Can you free my cock? I’ve been good,” Dante keeps his tone soft and needy, hoping it pleases the exo. Maybe his mercy will last throughout the entire night and he won’t have to beg for much.

Again, Striker does not even bother to slow his thrusts. Drilling into his favorite fuck toy, he grips the waistband of Dante’s shorts in attempt to pull them futher down. But he underestimates his own strength. Instead he accidentally tears the fabric clean in half, leaving the awoken naked as the day he was born.  
“My shorts!” Dante tries to protest, but Striker rams harder into him. It causes his voice to catch in his throat and get replaced with a husky moan instead. He can buy a new pair of shorts.

For hours it seems that the pair of titans continue to fuck, Striker filling his lover with load after load of his hot syntheic semen. If Dante were keeping track, he’d say that Striker had emptied himself into his hole about six times already. Where as Dante had soiled the sheets with his own fluids a least a dozen or more times. At this point his balls were empty and aching. He would hope that Striker is finally winding down, but as Striker doesn’t even slow after climax number six Dante begins to think otherwise.

There is a stinging sensation in the flesh wrapped tight around Striker’s thick cock. An ache renders the awoken’s muscles useless as fatigue sets in. Cum is shoved so far deep into his guts that it leaves him feeling bloated and plagued with cramps. All the pleasure has been lost, leaving Dante in absolute discomfort.

“Striker, stop it hurts,” the fragile awoken whimpers pathetically as the metal cock continues to piston in and out of his abused hole. To an average individual there is no mistaking the clear distress in his strained voice.

“You wanted this,” Striker growls into Dante’s ear as he thrusts particularly hard into his cock sleeve, making the smaller man wince and sigh. Striker doesn’t realize it isn’t just part of the act. The exo lacks the ability to pick up on cues, leaving him unable to decipher between roleplay banter and real noises of distress. “You begged for my cock, so we aren’t done until I say so!”

Striker’s cock stabs further into Dante’s prone body. A grunt of pain leaves the awoken as he feels as if his insides are being rearranged. There is a thin layer of sweat clinging to his pale blue skin. He can’t take much more without breaking. When the shaft of Striker’s cock drags against his prostate once again Dante begins to tremble like a branch in a strong wind. Tears gather in the corners of his amber eyes, ready to fall at any moment. 

"Please! Please, Striker stop! I can't take much more," the salty tears spill over and trail down his purple flushed cheeks. Weakly his hands clenched desperately at the silk grey sheets.

Unable to tell if it's real, Striker is merely convinced that Dante has somehow managed to greatly improved on his acting ability while he was away. There have been tears before when they have roleplayed, but they never to the same extent. However, the exo pays it no mind and continues to pound into the smaller man to work out his own frustrations. So much of Striker’s own synthetic cum is stuffed inside of Dante’s petite body that it allows his cock to glide so smoothly in and out of his tight hole. He is obsessed with the feeling. His cock dripping wet with his own fluids while being engulfed with soft warm walls of muscle.

“We both know that you love it,” his metal fingers are gripping Dante’s hip firmly, keeping him shoved into the mattress. Each stroke along the man’s prostate has him sighing in a whimpering tone, pushing more tears down his smooth cheeks. "You want more of my cum inside you. You want to be my little breeding bitch."

Thrusting faster, Striker groans low as he feels himself nearing another intense climax. Dante is a whimpering mess of pleas and tears, wiggling desperately under the exo's weight. As he feels the thick ropes of seed pouring into his body but Striker's thick cock still moving he begins to panic. 

"Fuck yes! Such a good little cock sleeve!"

Even though Dante's cock has long since gone soft, the stimulation of his prostate still forces a weak trickle of cum from him. With every movement of Striker's hips, the over sensitive head of Dante's cock drags against the bed below him. It’s torture. Already the puddle of his own cum that he was lying in has begun to dry and stick unpleasantly to his skin. Dante wants Striker to stop.

The safe word! Dantes knows it is a sure fire way to cease all movement. Trouble is that he struggles to remember the key word the couple had decided on long ago. Before now a time had never come where either one of them felt the need to use a safe word. Hot tears burn in his eyes the awoken wracks his brain in an attempt to recall the word. Yet all he can recall is that it starts with the letter ‘y’. 

“Please! Y.. year.. Youth..yearn? God just please stop!” Dante tries so hard to find the phrase that will cease his punishment. His face presses into the bed and soaks the fabric in salty tears.

Startle slightly, Striker slows his thrusts as he realizes something is wrong. Why would Dante be spouting out random words? Unless… unless he is looking for a specific one.

“Yellow?”

“Yellow! Yellow yellow yellow! Pppplease!” the awoken is fully sobbing, his body shaking near violently as he nearly screams out the words.

Striker is fully seated inside of Dante as he shouts the word, but the large exo immediately halts all movement. Oh no… His mind starts racing as he is overwhelmed with feelings of shame and regret. What has he done?

“I’m..I’m so sorry, Dante. I didn’t real.. I didn’t know,” sounding on the verge of tears himself, Striker pulls out of his lover, feeling immense guilt as he sees Dante’s flesh in near bruised and purple. “Are.. are you okay? Do you need me to go get Thane? Or… do you want me to leave?”

A steady stream of thick cums flows from Dante’s somewhat gaping hole the moment the head of Striker’s cock pops free. Dante gives a small sigh as it relieves some of the pressure inside his guts, but his body is still weak and quivering. Though the sobbing ceases, calming to a few silent tears that still roll down his cheeks. But he doesn’t want Striker to leave. Even though he was the one to cause this pain, Dante can’t blame the exo. 

“No.. please don’t go,” Striker is sitting back up on his knees on the edge of the bed when Dante manages to get control of his breathing, forcing himself to turn back and look at his lover. “Can you.. hold me?”

There is a bit of uncertainty in Striker’s features, like a deer caught in the headlights as he seems to calculate his options. Of course he wants to hold and comfort his lover, but he is also afraid he will hurt him further.

“Of course I’ll hold you,” the exo finally breaks the silence as he sees tears brimming up in his lover’s eyes once more. Scooting up the bed he delicately takes hold of Dante and moves to half cradle him in his lap. “I need to get you and the bed cleaned up though, baby.” Humming softly, the exo rests his head against Dante’s in a soothing manner. “I’ll draw you up a hot bath and then I’ll come in to help you after I change the sheets. Is that okay?”

Dante nods tiredly, resting his head softly against Striker's firm chest. With ease the exo stands, scooping the small awoken up into his arms like a bride. With the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom it is not long before Striker is kneeling beside the large marble stone tub. One arm holds his lover securely in place while Striker’s other hand switches to fill the basin with hot sudsy water.

“I’ll be back in a few moments, okay?” Striker gently rests Dante into the earthy scented water, making sure to rest him in a way that doesn’t have him resting on his likely sore backside. Dante looks at Striker with soft eyes, a hint of a smile gracing his tired features as he gives a brief nod.

“Just..hurry back.”

Leaning over, the exo presses his mouth plates against the top of Dante’s head before rising to leave. While moving about their shared apartment to retrieve a fresh set of sheets, Striker sends Dante’s ghost, Thane, in to heal the awoken if need be. The little robot doesn’t question the reasoning, not feeling the need to pry into the personal details of the guardians relationship.

It takes less than five minutes for Striker rip away the soiled sheets, replacing them with a nice set of black sheets of the same silky material. As he tosses the laundry into the bin to be washed later, he takes a minute to himself to breathe. His mind is still reeling a bit. It’s the first time he has ever hurt Dante ...and to think he had begged him to stop the whole time but he was too dense to understand. He can’t let it keep eating him up though. Dante still needs him. Dante still wants him. It’s all that matters in the end.

“Did Thane help?” the exo asks as he glides back into the bathroom, feeling a bit more at ease when he sees Dante reclined against the edge of the tub eyes closed with a relaxed smile.

“Yeah,” Dante hums contently, slowly opening his warm orange eyes to glance over at the hulking titan that has approached the side of the bathtub. “You don’t need to beat yourself up over it,” as Striker kneels down to rest on the floor, Dante strokes a reassuring hand along his cheek. “I should have made sure I remembered the safe word before I tried starting anything. My plan all along was to get you to fuck me a bit rough. I just wasn’t fully prepared. Not your fault.”

Striker grabs the soap from the side of the tub and slow and lovingly begins to clean the soft skin of his lover. Both of them appreciate the soft gentle touches and caresses after such a traumatic turn of events.

“We both are a bit to blame I suppose,” Striker says, not wanting to leave Dante to take the full blame, but appreciating that Dante wishes to do the same. “It’s behind us now. For the future we’ll just make sure both of us remember just in case.”

Nodding, Dante cups the exo’s face in both of his hands to pull him closer for a passionate and delicate kiss. The pain and discomfort is forgotten. All he needs now is the affection his partner is always willing to give.


End file.
